A conventional printing apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This printing apparatus includes a printing unit for printing an image on a recording medium in a color mode or a monochrome mode based on a job, a switching unit for performing a switching operation to switch between the color mode upon printing a color page and the monochrome mode upon printing a monochrome page, and a limiting unit for restricting the switching operation in order to shorten the printing turnaround time.
As shown in FIGS. 5(b) and (c), FIGS. 6(b) and (c), and FIGS. 7(b) and (c) of Patent Document 1, the conventional printing apparatus configured in this manner allows for providing a job of mixed color pages and monochrome pages with a reduced printing turnaround time by the limiting unit restricting the switching operation to print all the pages in the color mode. Thus, in order to complete the printing by a predetermined time limit, this printing apparatus can do so on time by the limiting unit shortening the printing turnaround time even when the time limit could not be kept by faithfully executing the switching operations.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-326774